


Your Humble Undertaker (the Sobbing Customer)

by silencetookmyfanfic



Series: Your Humble Undertaker [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencetookmyfanfic/pseuds/silencetookmyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily life of our favorite Undertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Humble Undertaker (the Sobbing Customer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I will be posting here. I'll be adding to it gradually.

                                                                                                   Your Humble Undertaker

                                                                                                    (the Sobbing Customer)

                                                                                                              part one

 

 

He giggles.

_This coffin is so nice. So comfortable. I can move, but just barely. _

He slides a long finger through the crack by the top right-hand corner of the coffin. 

_ I suppose it’s time to get ready for customers.  _

With practiced ease, he slides the coffin lid just enough for him to see his shop in all its glory. Jars populate the walls. Thick curtains keep the first rays of sunlight hidden. Coffins are resting on the walls and floor. He slides the lid of the coffin all the way off so he can leave its snug confines. 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

He walks to his desk and waits for the visitor to either open the door or saunter away in quiet defeat. 

_ They always come in anyway, hee hee.  _

A short man hesitantly opens the door.

“Hello? Is anyone in here? The door was unlocked.” 

_ “Come in, come in.” _

The short man walks into the shop, his eyes squinting in order to adjust to the darkness.

“I’m sorry to bother you so early”

_This man in shaking. I am not so scary that strangers shiver at the sight of me, am I? Hee hee hee._

“But my wife has passed in her sleep and I’d like to have”

The short man’s voice cracks. He begins to cry. 

“You---know *hiccup* what I’m asking?” 

The man’s voice trails off.

_ “Of course. After all, I’m your humble undertaker.”  _

_ This man doesn’t understand the gift of death, does he? Hmm. Shame. Hee  _

“Thank you sir. *hiccup* How much will—will *hiccup*, will your services be?” 

_ “Give me prime laugher.” _

The short man, sobbing now, looked up. 

_ Why look at me so quizzically? I simply ask for the best currency! _

“What do you want??”

_ “Prime laugher, simply prime laughter.”  _

The sobbing man begins to hiccup violently.

_ This man’s hiccups are quite amusing!!! Heee heee hee _

He laughs as the sobbing man hiccups. 

_“I will provide the best services from your humble undertaker.”_

The sobbing man leaves the shop and an hour later a coffin is brought with a small woman inside.

_ She looks like she endured absolutely no suffering at all. She must have passed on in her sleep. Ah well, I’ll take care of her and make her most presentable for her special day. _


End file.
